Lilli's Story
by YoshiStormtrooper01
Summary: What if, secretly, Anakin and Padme had another child before Luke and Leia, and Anakin never became Darth Vader? Here's her story, seven years after ROTS supposedly happened. CHAPTER 6! I really hope you guys like it! It's a nice plot twist.
1. Chapter 1

"Lilli!!! Come here and help me!" Padme yelled down the hallway.

"Coming, Mother!" Lilli Skywalker yelled back, rolling her eyes. Walking down the hallway, her long blonde hair flowed down her back, continuously being illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the many windows. As she passed the biggest window of the lakeside estate, she gazed out across the gorgeous waters of one of the hundreds of small lakes on Naboo. She stopped for a moment, thinking about how wonderful it must be to live here all the time.

She and her family always have to travel to Coruscant, to Munto Codru, or to any other planet where her mother was needed. Her father was not allowed to bring company on his missions, for he was a Jedi, almost a Jedi master.

Her mother was very important to the Republic. She was a senator for Naboo in the Galactic Senate, and more than that, she was extremely beautiful. Her name of state was Padme Amidala, but her married name was Padme Skywalker. Lilli loved her mother very much.

She loved her father equally. Even though he was not always with her and her brother and sister and mom, his love for them never wavered, not even for a second. His name was Anakin Skywalker.

Continuing down the hallway, she heard cheerful squeals coming towards her, growing louder as her little brother and sister came running down the hallway. They were twins, so they were almost inseparable most of the time.

"Luke, you're pulling my hair!" Leia screamed as the pair came hurtling down the hallway, crashing right into Lilli.

"Oh, god, you guys! What are you doing?" Lilli cried as she shoved the "dynamic duo" (as their parents would call them) off her chest and onto the tiled floor. Rubbing her head where she had hit it on the ground, she slowly stood up, piercing Luke and Leia with a stare that could probably burn through metal.

"You know you aren't supposed to be running in the halls! Plus, mom's got people coming over! Where are your manners?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips, raising a single eyebrow quizzically.

"We just wanted to have a little fun, Lil!" Luke insisted as Leia added, "Yeah! You ask us where our manners are, but where's your sense of humor?" Leia did a very good impression of Lilli, placing her hands on her hips and staring her older sister down. Lilli almost burst out laughing at how her seven year old sister looked just like her mother. She could never stay mad at them for long; she loved them too much.

"You're right," Lilli said, smiling, as she dove down and started to tickle her little sister. Leia laughed so hard, she started to cry. Luke jumped up onto Lilli's back, pounding the top of her head with his little palm. All three started laughing, their cries of mild pain and joy echoing off the smooth walls and down the hallway.

They were so busy having fun, that they didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching them in time. "HEY!" Padme shouted above all the ruckus. Lilli, Luke, and Leia all stopped what they were doing, Luke still dangling from Lilli's neck, Leia smothered against Lilli's belly, her arms wrapped around Lilli's neck.

"What ARE you doing?" Padme demanded, placing her hands on her hips, looking exactly as Leia did earlier. Her hair was placed messily on top of her head in a squashed bun, several long hairs dangling down around her face. Luke quickly jumped off Lilli, and Lilli released Leia and smiled up at her mother.

"Nothing, mommy!" Lilli said sweetly. "We're just having a little fun, that's all!!"

Sighing, Padme softened her gaze upon her three children, looking at their hair, all tousled from wrestling, their smiles, cheerful from laughing so much, and their eyes, oh, their eyes, sparkling just as Anakin's did when he was cheerful.

"Ugh, fine!" Padme exclaimed, smiling. "You guys know I can't stay mad at you for more than two seconds!"

The siblings looked at each other, and smiled.

"Yeah, we know," all three said together.

"Good, now come and help me, Lilli, like I asked you. Luke, Leia, why don't you go and play on the beach? There's more room, and you won't get in anyone's way."

"OK, mom!" Leia exclaimed. As the twins ran by their mother, they both wrapped their arms around Padme's legs and gave her a big hug. "Love you, mummy!"

Padme chuckled, bent down, rubbed their backs, and kissed them each on the head. "I love you, too, angels. Now, get going. Daddy will be back at dusk, and after that, we're going to have some guests. I want you, all three of you, to look your best. When I call you, you come straight back. Understood?" Padme stared the little ones down softly, as if daring them to defy her, the almighty mother.

Luke nodded and Leia gave her thumbs up, and then they both scurried out of the room and through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Lilli found herself helping Leia get into her little black evening dress. It looked so cute on her little body. The design was from one of the best designers on Coruscant. It was a gift from their father before he left on his latest Jedi mission. He had said to Leia, "Now, darling, I want you to look your best when I see you again on Naboo. This should make you look even _better_ than your best." And, as always, he was right. It fit her frame perfectly. Personally, Lilli thought that her mother had helped to pick it out, because Anakin was never really good at picking out nice clothes, especially for girls.

A full moon was just coming up in the sky, bathing the countryside in a surreal silver-gray color. There were already many stars out, making the black night sky look like a blanket with miniscule pin-pricks in it. It was one of the most beautiful things Lilli had ever seen in her ten-year-old lifetime.

"Leia, look at that sky. Isn't it gorgeous?" Lilli asked, pointing out the huge window in Leia's room.

"Wow… That's beautiful!" Leia exclaimed, looking up at the bright moon. The sisters had to shield their eyes from the glare of the moon, it was so bright. "What's that?" Leia questioned, pointing to a moving star down near the bottom of the moon.

"I believe that's a ship, if I'm not mistaken," Lilli replied as she squinted her eyes against the moon's glow. As the moving star got closer, Lilli realized that it must indeed be a ship. She ran to Leia's closet and quickly grabbed a pair of old binoculars hanging from a hook. Scurrying back to the window, she held them up to her eyes. They weren't the best things in the world, but they would suffice.

"Hey, I- I think that's Dad's fighter!" Lilli cried as she got a clearer view of the incoming ship. Without another word, Lilli dashed out of the room, leaving Leia in her wake whispering to herself, "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy…"

As Lilli skidded around the corner into the main room, she saw that her father had just landed outside in the courtyard.

Before she could get outside, her mother came running out in front of her, her long dark hair cascading behind her as she dashed across the courtyard to where her father was undoing the astro droid, Artoo-Detoo, from the back of his ship. He turned around as Padme dashed towards him. He stopped what he was doing, and flung his arms around her the moment she collided with his chest. Even from a distance, Lilli could feel the love emanating off of both of them as they hugged and kissed each other.

Luke and Leia came running up behind her, and if she hadn't stopped them in time, they would have gone hurtling straight out to greet their father, totally ruining Anakin and Padme's moment.

"What are you _doing_?" Luke asked angrily. "We just wanna go and see Dad!"

"Let them have a second! They haven't seen each other in, what, like, maybe two and a half months?!? Stay THERE!!" Lilli hissed back, making the twins glare in frustration.

After another couple of minutes, Padme turned her head around, and waved with her hand that they could come and see their father now. And, without hesitation, Lilli, Luke and Leia all dashed across the courtyard as fast as their feet would take them, and jumped into their father's arms, kissing him, telling him how much they missed him, and how glad they were that he was back, safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lilli!" someone hissed in her ear, jolting her from the edge of sleep. Lilli's eyes snapped open, throwing her right back into the impossibly dull evening.

She was in the dining room, her head lolling on her shoulder. All the windows and even the patio door at the back of the room were open to try and filter the air in the room; all of it was in vain. There was no cooling the room down. The air was so hot it was like trying to breathe in warm cloth.

The moon, shining bright from outside, blazed down right on top of Lilli, making her sweat even more.

There were many different races from all sorts of different planets that were in the Republic's control seated around the enormous banquet hall table and standing around the room. Lilli's eyes scanned over the heads, looking for her father, not paying attention to all the questioning stares she got from the dinner guests seated around her.

Turning to her left, she realized that it had been Luke that had woken her up, and he was now turning around to walk away, probably to go to bed. Lilli was almost tempted to follow him and snuggle up in her own cozy bed, but decided against it. She wanted to be with her daddy tonight.

Returning to her search, she started to walk throughout the room, scooting in between four-armed people from Munto Codru, Twi'leks, Mon Calamari, humans from Corellia, and too many other races to count until she finally made it to the other side of the room. By the time she stepped out of the chaos of the dinner party crowd, she was sweating from head to foot, and decided to go out and take a walk down by the beach to cool herself off.

As she was about to step out the patio door, a voice from behind her made her turn around. It was her grandmother, Jobal Naberrie.

"Where are you going, darling?" Jobal asked sweetly, looking down at her youngest daughter's oldest girl.

"It's way too hot in here. I was going to go down and take a walk on the beach. That's alright, right?" Lilli asked nervously. She didn't want to leave and make her parents worried about her.

Jobal chuckled. "Yes, of course that's alright. In fact, I'll find your mother myself and tell her where you're going."

"Thanks, Grandma," Lilli said, smiling, as she jumped forward, gave her grandmother a hug, and walked back out the door into the moonlit night.

The cool night breeze blowing off the surface of the lake was a welcome change from the hot, dank air of the banquet hall. She could smell the grass on the other side of the lake, wet with dew, the faint smell of fish as they leaped out of the water to catch food, and the tasty smells of a late-night barbeque somewhere on another bank.

Lilli slid off her shoes as she got nearer and nearer to the lapping water, and stepped right into the refreshingly chilly lake. She sighed as the water lapped at her ankles, rising and falling with the rhythm of the waves.

Suddenly, her brain seemed to fog up and she started to become confused. She attempted to use her fledgling abilities with the Force her father had taught her, and she started to search out the source of all the chaos in the Force. She was still so young, and she was having trouble concentrating. Her thoughts drifted off to her father, and how good it felt to have him back in her life.

Then, it hit her. She snapped her eyelids open, and she knew; her dad was confused and conflicted, and _he_ was causing this unexplained rift in the Force.

Turning all around, she tried to look for her father; he felt close by. Sure enough, about a quarter of a mile down the beach, there he stood, looking out over the lake.

Splashing back out of the water, Lilli made her way towards Anakin, leaving her shoes behind in the sand.

As she neared him and his thoughts, she became aware of just how troubled he was. She wanted so desperately to help him, even though she knew she probably couldn't. Obi-Wan could help him, but he's probably back on Coruscant at the Jedi temple.

"It's up to me," she thought. "I know I can help him, even if only a little."

Anakin was dressed in his formal Jedi attire, his eyes closed, his sandy-blonde hair falling almost to his shoulders. Lilli reached out a lightly tanned hand and poked his arm.

"Daddy?" she asked, looking up into his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned down to look at her.

"What is it, Lilli?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper.

"What's wrong? I know something is."

"Nothing's wrong, Lilli," Anakin snapped back, glaring.

"I know something is. I felt it. I know I won't be able to help much, but can you at least let me try?" Lilli pleaded, already knowing the answer.

"No. Now go back inside where you belong. Your mother's probably looking for you." Without another word, her father turned back out to the lake, slipping back into his Jedi trance.

She didn't have the courage to tell him that Jobal had told Padme where she was going. Her eyes clouding up with tears, Lilli turned away, trudging back towards the house as slowly as her feet would take her.

Climbing the steps to the patio, she Lilli looked up and saw her mother standing at the top, a gentle look on her face.

"What's wrong, my angel?" Padme asked. Without thinking, Lilli catapulted herself up the rest of the stairs and into her mother's arms. She just cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"What's wrong, darling?" Padme asked again when Lilli started to calm down.

Taking a deep breath and trying desperately to hold back another flood of tears, she said, "I just wanted to help him! He was troubled! I just wanted to help!" She buried her face into her mother's chest again, and cried some more. "Why is he so freaking stubborn?!?!" she cried out in between sobs.

"Who, Lilli? Who are you talking about?" Padme asked, looking down at her daughter's head.

Another deep breath- "DAD IS!!" she practically screamed.

"Sssshhhh… I'll talk to him, alright?" Padme said, stroking Lilli's hair. "Where is he?"

Without turning around, Lilli pointed to where her father stood by the water.

"Thank you. Now go inside and get some sleep, okay?" Padme said. Ripping out of her mother's arms, Lilli stormed back inside, ignoring all the uncomfortable stares from the majority of the guests.

When she got up to her room, she slammed the door as hard as she could, flopped onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed until her lungs and throat hurt.

Ten minutes later, she flipped over to lie on her side, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She had a nasty habit of over-reacting to things. She fell into a fitful sleep, her dreams haunted by her father's angry face and a blood-red blade.


	4. Chapter 4

Her mind was a confused blur. But _was_ it her mind? Or was it someone else's? Images drifted together and apart, colors ran together, and faces transformed into featureless lumps. Nothing was distinguishable. Everything was the other.

Suddenly, she heard a scream; a gut-wrenching scream; a _woman's_ scream. But it sounded far off. It got louder, and louder, and louder-

Lilli shot up straight in bed, her whole body drenched in cold sweat, her breaths coming in ragged gasps. She cupped her head in her hands, whispering to herself, "It was just a dream… just a dream… It wasn't real… just a dream…" but her constant self-reassurances did not yield the steady flow of tears that eventually came.

She sat in bed for what seemed like eternity, fighting to get herself under control. Wiping her eyes with the edge of her light blanket, she slid out of bed and padded quietly out her bedroom door.

The long hallways of the estate were quiet; the only sound to be heard was the far-off swishing of the lake water against the shore. Her feet didn't make a sound as she walked quietly downstairs. The marble walls of the house reflected the moonlight so brightly that Lilli had to shield her eyes a few times to prevent momentary blindness.

Finally reaching her destination, Lilli pushed open the kitchen door silently, cut herself a slice of her grandma's delicious homemade cake, and went out onto the patio to enjoy the early morning breeze. Her grandma's cooking always made her feel better.

Chewing on a piece of the cake, Lilli looked out to the shore of the lake, marveling at its beauty. The delectable cake added to awe of the morning view, making Lilli's taste buds soar.

As she was about to turn back to go inside, Lilli noticed something further down the shore; there was a dark figure walking down the sand, heading towards the house. Lilli placed the empty plate on a glass table just inside the door, and leaned out over the patio railing to try to see the figure better.

"He's definitely coming this way…" she thought as the figure got bigger. By the bulk of it, she could tell it was a man. He suddenly walked under a drooping tree, and he disappeared from Lilli's sight.

As she was on the verge of running inside to get her mother, the man came out from under the tree, and stepped into a ray of moonlight. Lilli breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized his face; it was her father. She tensed up, though, as she remembered their fight from earlier, and wondered how he would greet her.

Shifting from foot to foot, unable to stand still, Lilli waited anxiously for her father to ascend the stairs. As he looked up, he half-froze when he saw her, and then kept walking until he reached her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and Lilli held her breath, almost expecting him to scold her for earlier. Instead, he reached out a hand, pulled her in close and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier this evening, Lilli. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, and stroked her head.

Lilli was in shock for a few moments, then regained her composure and hugged him back. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"It's okay, daddy," she whispered.

"Your mother told me how you had cried, and I felt so bad. I didn't mean it. I just…" he trailed off.

Sniffling, Lilli looked up at her father and said, "What is it, dad?"

Taking a deep breath, Anakin continued. "I just didn't want to tell you what was bothering me because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle everything at such a young age. Maybe I wasn't all wrong, but that doesn't mean I should have shut you out like that."

Hugging her father tighter, she whispered, "Its okay, daddy. It's okay."

Lilli heard a faint _swishing_ noise above her, and looked up to see her mother peering down on them from her bedroom window, smiling. She could almost hear her mother say, "And they lived happily ever after…" as the sun rose over the mountaintops, bringing light to a new day.

Yeah right, 'happily ever after'!! NOTHING is ever happily ever after in Star Wars. Did you like it? Did you really? Please write me a review of this last chapter (or of the whole story… whateva). It's, like 10:00 pm right now, and I'm, so tired, and I have to wake up at 7:00 tomorrow morning to take a stupid college level test. AND I'M ONLY IN SEVENTH GRADE!!! Crazy, I know. But, I'll muddle through. Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

"And then a woman screamed, and I woke up," Lilli set her cup of juice down as she finished retelling the story of her dream to her father.

"That's strange," Anakin said as he gazed thoughtfully at his daughter's face.

"What's strange?" Padme asked as she slid quietly into the room, her hair all tousled from sleeping.

"Lilli had a strange dream last night, and she was just telling me about it." Anakin replied, looking up at his wife.

"What was it about? Can you tell me?" Padme asked, sitting down next to Anakin and taking a sip of his drink.

Lilli sighed. "Goodness, she's full of questions this morning," she thought as she retold her dream once again to her mother.

When she had finished, Padme had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you suppose it means?" she asked, half to herself.

"Well, I don't know! That's why I'm talking to dad about it!" Lilli exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it…" Padme trailed off, looking out the window of the main room.

"Sorry… So, what do you think it means, daddy?"

"Well, I think that it might be foreshadowing an event or a series of events that are to come," Anakin said. "But, of course, it might just have been a dream that you had because you were angry," he added quickly when he saw the worried expression on Lilli face.

Before anyone could say anything else, Luke and Leia came bursting into the room, shouting at each other. Padme closed her eyes and groaned, and then padded over to break up the twin's squabble.

With Padme's voice added in to all the yelling, it got even louder and more unbearable in the room.

Over all the noise, Anakin shouted to Lilli, "Come talk to me more about this later!" and then got up and walked out the side door to escape all the ruckus of the house. But she never did.

"Hey, that was unfair!" Luke shouted as Lilli and Leia charged him and kicked the ball past him and into the goal area.

"It was perfectly fair. You just didn't block it right!" Lilli countered, stopping to catch her breath. The three siblings were taking turns shooting a ball at each other, and trying to get it past into the designated goal area. It was a beautiful day, and none of them could resist playing a good game of ball.

"Children! Children!" C3PO cried from across the yard. He was in charge of watching over his master's kids as Anakin and Padme had gone to return Padme's mother at her house. Anakin hadn't wanted to go along, but with much pleading from Padme, he finally agreed. "Children, come here, won't you?" Threepio called again. When this didn't work, he went inside and came out again holding a tray laden with food and desserts. "Mistress Lilli, Mistress Leia, Master Luke, it is time to come and eat!"

When the word "eat" reached their ears, Lilli, Leia, and Luke immediately abandoned their game of ball and bolted as fast as they could across the lawn.

"Oh, my!" Threepio exclaimed, quickly dropping the tray on a nearby table and moving out of the way of the oncoming stampede of hungry children.

A series of curious bleeps issued from just inside the door, and Threepio turned around to see Artoo-Detoo standing just behind him.

"Well, hello, Artoo. I thought you had gone with Master Ani and Mistress Padme to drop off Miss Jobal," Threepio said.

Another short series of beeps later- "Oh, they're back already? That was quick!" As soon as he finished speaking, Anakin and Padme rounded the corner.

"Why, hello, Threepio," Padme said when she spotted him.

"Hello, Mistress Padme," Threepio replied.

"Hi, momma!" came a muffled yell from outside the patio doors.

Chuckling, Padme walked past the two droids and started laughing.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, following his wife. Laying eyes on his children he started laughing, too. Their faces were smudged with cake frosting, crumbs, and other food residue. They didn't seem to notice, though. They were too busy finishing off their meal.

"Come here and let me help you clean up," Padme told them when they had finished eating. She was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach, and her eyes were watering.

Flustered as ever by the smallest abnormality, when he saw Padme's eyes watering, Threepio asked, "Mistress Padme, why are you crying?"

It took a moment for her to stop laughing, but when she did, she said, "It's okay, Threepio, I wasn't crying. When people laugh too hard, sometimes their eyes water. I was just laughing too hard, that's all."

Picking up an empty silver plate, she held it up so she could see her face. She almost could not contain her screech of laughter when she saw her face reflected back at her. She looked like someone had attacked her with a small food detonator.

"I look so stupid!" Lilli cried.

"No, you- yeah, kind of!" Padme replied, doubling over again with laughter. Regaining control over themselves took a few minutes, but when everyone was drying their eyes of laughter tears, Padme took Luke and Leia inside to wash them up.

"Come on, Lilli, let's go inside," Anakin said, turning around to make sure his oldest daughter was coming.

"Okay, daddy," Lilli replied. Walking back inside, Lilli turned her head over her shoulder to gaze out over the gorgeous lake and the emerald green of Naboo.

Sighing, she turned and began walking back inside the house. As she became emerged in the shadows the late afternoon, she thought, "This happiness can't last forever."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good try! Keep going at it!" Anakin cried as he ducked out of the way of Lilli's blow. He and Lilli were practicing lightsaber techniques in the big open field next to the estate on Naboo. They were using big sticks, though, not lightsabers, since Lilli was not yet old enough to become a full-fledged Jedi padawan learner. It was nearing sunset, and the air was just starting to cool down from the day's former heat.

"You're moving too fast! Slow down!" Lilli yelled at her father as he yet again dodged one of her attacks. "You know I'm not that good!"

"Yes, that is why you must practice!" Anakin replied, taking a break to catch his breath. Lilli plopped down on the grass a little ways in front of him, and threw her stick into the lake.

"What was that for?" Anakin asked, watching the stick bob up and down with the rhythm of the waves.

"It's just a stick! There are plenty more where that came from!" She spread her arms out, gesturing to all the trees surrounding the field. "It's not like I threw a lightsaber into the lake…" she added under her breath.

"What was that?" Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing…" Lilli replied, avoiding eye contact with her father.

"I pity the poor soul who gets granted the _wonderful_ privilege of having you as a padawan," Anakin said, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word "wonderful."

"Hey!" Lilli cried. "From what mom and Obi-Wan have told me, you weren't the greatest apprentice either! In fact, you got _married_ while still an apprentice!"

Groaning, Anakin lay back against a tree and closed his eyes. "You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?" he said.

"Ugh, yeah I do!" she replied, rolling her eyes. "If we're done here, can I go and get some dinner? I'm starving!"

"Yes, go ahead," he said, waving his hand as if dismissing her. "Tell your mother I'll be up soon while you're there."

"I'll think about it," Lilli yelled back as she ran across the field toward the house.

Entering the house, Lilli knew exactly what they were having for dinner before her mother even said anything.

As Padme opened her mouth to say what they were having, Lilli exclaimed, "Ooh, my favorite!" and grabbed a plate off the tray her mother was carrying and immediately began to eat.

"Okay, then," Padme said. "Luke, Leia, come get some dinner!"

"Oh, mom, dad said that he would be up in a little while," Lilli said through a mouthful of food.

"Right," Padme said, immediately putting a cover on Anakin's plate and slipping it in the fridge. Anakin was prone to lateness, and she was taking no chances of having perfectly good food go bad.

Luke and Leia came hurtling around the corner, competing to see who could get to the table first. Of course, like always, Leia won because her hair always blew back in Luke's face as they were running.

"I can't believe you won _again_!" Luke complained as he pulled himself up onto a chair next to his mother. "I think you purposely grow your hair long so you can win at this stuff!"

"No, not on purpose! I just have long hair!" Leia countered, chewing on a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Ew, chew with your mouth closed, Leia! You just sprayed potato gunk on me!" Lilli cried, wiping her face.

"Guys, can we just have a relaxed dinner tonight before we go back to Coruscant? Oops!" Padme realized too late what she had slip.

Three forks fell, clattering onto plates, as the three Skywalker children all stared at their mother.

"When are we going back to Coruscant?"

"Why haven't you told us?"

"Why do we have to go? I'm having fun here!"

"You told them?" Anakin's voice cut through all the chattering like a lightsaber through a droid.

"I didn't mean to, I just-" Padme tried to explain, but was interrupted by Anakin.

"It's alright, angel. I would have told them when I came up, anyways."

"When are we going back, daddy?" Lilli asked excitedly, staring wide-eyed at her father.

"We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning," Anakin replied as he took his plate from the fridge and sat down.

"Why are we going back?" Leia asked.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin looked up at Padme, who nodded, and then said, "We are going back because Lilli will be starting her training."

A stunned silence followed his words, and then- "YES, YES, YES!!!!!!" Lilli screamed, jumping up and down. Leia and Luke, on the other hand, became heavily disappointed. They wanted to begin their Jedi training, too, so they could be like their dad, Obi-Wan, and now sister.

"Your time will come, little ones, just you wait," Anakin said reassuringly when he saw their faces.

"Will I get to go to the Jedi Temple, daddy? Oh, that's a stupid question, of course I will!" Lilli cried, answering her own question.

"You will be tested in front of the Jedi Council, and then if you are good enough, you will be given a Master who best suits you," Anakin told Lilli as she calmed down.

"Do you know who it will be?" Lilli asked anxiously.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. It might be an experienced Master who is in the Council itself, or it may be a new Master. When I became a padawan, Obi-Wan had no experience in training," Anakin replied.

Throughout the rest of dinner, all the children were asking excited question about the Jedi, becoming an apprentice, and what it would be like if Lilli became one and had Obi-Wan or Anakin as her Master.

"Alright, Luke, Leia, time to go get ready for bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow morning. Lilli, you have one hour before you must get ready," Padme said when everyone had finished eating and run out of curious questions to ask.

Walking out the door, Luke asked his mother anxiously, "What if Lilli _does_ become an apprentice, mommy? I'll miss her so much."

"I know you will, baby. I know you will," Padme replied, quickly looking away as her eyes clouded up with tears, thinking about her little girl leaving her.


End file.
